


Line of Fire

by judithyaffa



Series: Character Commentaries [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e06 Slash Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war became personal when they perverted the Winchester name. A multi-chapter drabble story written for the E/0 Drabble Challenge on Fanfiction.net. Word of the Week: Line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man was not what he seemed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Wynefred and The Ymp for their help on this drabble story! They are amazing authors and friends, and you can find their work at fanfiction.net.

His green eyes had shown promise, his smile flirtatious. He'd spun her a line about her vintage dress. "It looks new on you," he'd said. Flatterer, but his husky voice, the laugh lines around his eyes, spoke of a man with experience, a man she'd wanted to know better.

When the laughter in his eyes turned cold and the gun pointed in her direction, she finally saw the blackness in the depths of those eyes. The line was just a line after all, the man a monster.

She died hating Dean, not realizing they'd never even spoken.

 


	2. Stolen Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many roles to fit the name. But this... this was desecration!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Wynefred and The Ymp for their help on this drabble story! They are amazing authors and friends, and you can find their work at fanfiction.net.

He'd always been proud of his name. Dean Winchester, savior of innocents, ganker of demons. Lover of women. Protector of Sam. Son of John. So many roles to fit the name. Never did he imagine that millions would see him as Dean Winchester, stone-cold killer.

His anger simmered like bubbling lava as he watched himself - no, the sonuvabitch wearing his skin - spray bullets on innocent people. It wasn't just him or Sam in the line of fire. It was his whole damn family. How dare those goo-bastards use his DNA to tarnish the Winchester name?

They would pay.


	3. Desperate Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean had always been his protector... He had to find a way to protect his brother.

Sam's forehead lined with worry as he watched his brother's jaw clench, anger blazing from his eyes, taking yet another blow to his battered psyche. _Not Dean_ , Sam thought, _they can't do this to Dean_. Sam was the black sheep; demon-blood drinker, psychic freak, apocalypse bringer... He'd already committed mass murder by opening the Devil's cage. He was used to being seen as Satan's spawn.

But Dean... Dean wasn't cut out for that punishment.

Sam jumped into the Impala beside Dean, heading for an unknown ally, desperately hoping to clear the Winchester name and dispel the cloud afflicting his brother.


End file.
